


【无尚荣曜】小朋友

by wy_xxi



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wy_xxi/pseuds/wy_xxi
Summary: · 一辆ABO学步车· 易感期Alpha憨· 红富士Omega尚· 易感期的alpha真的可可爱爱





	【无尚荣曜】小朋友

“曜汉哥，在听什么~”

李垠尚从背后环住金曜汉的脖子，语气轻软地撒着娇。金曜汉转过身来搂住他的腰，眼里盈满笑意，湿发讨好似的在他脸上蹭了蹭。

“曜汉哥身上好香，西柚汽水的味道。”

“味道很浓吗？”

李垠尚把脸埋在他颈窝里点点头，一边动手拔了金曜汉的耳机。

金曜汉转过身，不动声色地阻止了他在自己脖子上乱蹭的恶劣行径。

“垠尚啊还给我。”

撩拨一个易感期的alpha非常容易，只需要一点点肢体接触和一点恰到好处的信息素。

可李垠尚在信息素的控制上显然没有成年人的游刃有余。苹果清甜的香气就这样不由自主地飘了出来，反而被自家alpha愈发浓烈的味道压得神魂颠倒，腰也在他怀里软了下来。

尽管这样他手里还是攥着耳机，躲躲闪闪地不让金曜汉够到。

来回几次金曜汉绷不住了，西柚的味道充满了整个房间，一只手紧紧扣住李垠尚的腰，另一只手果断地捉住了他作恶的手腕啄了两下，指尖一勾，耳机啪嗒两声掉到地上。

这次他的眼里没有笑意，西柚的味道更浓了些，似乎还掺了点更有侵略性的东西。

“垠尚尼再这样淘气，我怕我忍不住做什么呢。”

金曜汉鼻尖抵在李垠尚的胸膛，每说一个字嘴唇都有意无意地触碰他的乳尖，最后又隔着薄薄的T恤印下一个滚烫的吻。

彼时两人的关系还停留在非常纯洁的阶段，由于抑制剂的作用李垠尚甚至都没怎么闻到过金曜汉的味道，更别提这么直接又强烈的刺激。

感觉到自己身体的变化，李垠尚的身子忍不住打起颤，甜丝丝的苹果味儿争先恐后地涌出来，与西柚的涩融在一起。

虽然不在发情期，下身却已经有了湿意。想要靠近的冲动胜过了一切，他强撑着身子坐起来跨在金曜汉腿上，手捧着他浮起了粉色的脸颊认真地说：

“曜汉尼想做的都去做吧。”

易感期的alpha对omega信息素格外敏感。

这两天金曜汉本就被李垠尚经常控制不好的信息素撩拨得十分痛苦，现在小孩无辜又诱惑的样子无疑是他最好的催情剂。

金曜汉眼神暗了暗，西柚的酸苦带着碳酸气泡彻底在房里炸开，一手搂着李垠尚的腰一手托着他的后脑勺，一个用力调转两人的位置欺身吻了上去。

李垠尚乖乖枕在他哥的掌心里，轻柔地回应着alpha富有侵略性的吻。金曜汉显然并不满足于此，强硬地在他柔软的口腔里攻城略池，右手顺着五分运动裤的下摆摸上了小孩大腿内侧软嫩的皮肤。

“唔……”

金曜汉一向宠他，接吻拥抱从来都是要多温柔有多温柔。这样一言不发狠盯着他的alpha有些陌生，却让他心里升腾起一种异样的兴奋感和想要亲近的冲动。

因为金曜汉被情欲冲出了一股狠劲的双眼仔细看去却是满腔无处倾注的柔情。

李垠尚红着脸看他哥舌尖一勾，扯断了两人唇间拉出的银丝。他犹豫着掀起了金曜汉的T恤下摆，被空调吹得有些凉的手抚上了他结实的腹肌。

金曜汉从喉间挤出两声低笑，捉住他的手在手背印下一吻，另一只手干脆利落地脱了两人的上衣。有些薄茧的手缓缓抚摸着李垠尚的腰侧，满意地看着指尖所到之处立刻起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“冷吗？”

李垠尚点点头又摇了摇头：

“哥给抱抱。”

金曜汉把空调调高了几度，把身下的小孩儿拥入怀中吻着他的发顶，另一只手却一点也不温情地扒了他已经快要湿透的裤子。

李垠尚身下早已泛滥成灾，嫣红的穴口泛起水光，在床头灯的暖光照耀下闪着莹润的光泽，可爱得紧。

金曜汉的手指缓缓探入那引他犯罪的禁地，又很快抽出来，故意做给李垠尚看似的舔了舔指尖，绽开一个傻乎乎的笑：

“嗯...好甜，小尚是苹果汁的味道。”

“唔嗯...哥你不要乱说。”

禁不起逗的小孩儿果然脸涨得通红，羞耻感和隐秘的快感涌上心头，偏头把脸埋进枕头里装鸵鸟。

如果苹果味儿的信息素有实体，那一定是像李垠尚这样漂亮的苹果。红彤彤的皮就像小孩儿害羞的时候脸颊上粉扑扑的霞，里面是嫩白的果肉，咬一口就会有甜丝丝的汁液涌出来任人品尝。

就像现在这样。

金曜汉的三根手指毫不费力地滑进湿黏的后穴，每次进出都带出一股温热的体液。

让新手omega李垠尚强制发情也是一件非常容易的事情。此时的李垠尚浑身都蒙上了一层粉色，小腿勾住金曜汉的腰迫不及待地把自己往他手里送，清甜的苹果味儿也带了点腻，像是掺进了蜂蜜的味道。

金曜汉手上动作没停，脑袋像大型犬似的在李垠尚胸口蹭来蹭去，又抬起头索吻。

“唔难受…小尚摸摸我~”

李垠尚从他声音中捕捉到委屈和讨好的意味，心下神奇，便抬手揉了揉他的头发和脸颊，换来了一声撒娇似的轻哼。

太可爱了，难道alpha易感期连性格都会改变吗？

李垠尚强撑起软塌无力的腰去拽金曜汉的裤腰。金曜汉拉着他的手，顺从地把两人间最后一层布料阻隔也除去。

alpha蓄势待发的欲望在李垠尚大腿根无意识地磨蹭着。李垠尚羞得偏过头不敢看他，两条又长又直的腿却本能地把他拉得更近。

“啊...曜汉哥...”

李垠尚感觉自己在金曜汉身下化成了一滩水，随着他手指肆意碾按的动作沉沉浮浮。在按到某处的时候他身子猛地一颤，秀气的柱身没忍住吐出几股白浊。本就湿滑的甬道深处又涌出一波浪潮，将金曜汉的指尖到手腕都打湿了个透。

“唔——小尚水好多，因为我才这样的吗？”

李垠尚惊奇地发现金曜汉说出这样的荤话时眼神竟是一片清明，甚至带着点天真的意味。

点头也不是摇头也不是，只好低头继续装鸵鸟，却未曾想一低头就看到金曜汉在他身体里进进出出的手上淋漓的水光，脸又红了几分。

手指抽离的瞬间omega本能地挽留，温热的穴肉吸住alpha修长的手指，拔出的时候发出“啵”的一声。

“唔…...”

太羞耻了，身体为什么会自己这样呢。

“小尚…”

金曜汉搂紧了李垠尚的腰，鼻尖在他胸口蹭来蹭去，忍耐久了的滚烫抵在穴口，大有箭在弦上不得不发的势头，却又偏偏要抬头问一句：

“小尚，哥哥进来可以吗？”

李垠尚动了动腰表示默认。

谁知身上的alpha竟是认真在征求他的同意。半晌被空虚感折磨得受不了的李垠尚睁开眼，金曜汉已经憋出了一额头的汗，却还是瞪大了眼认真又直勾勾地盯着他。

这样乖巧的alpha黏人又可爱。李垠尚红着脸环住他的脖子，在他耳边微不可闻地说：

“哥…哥你进来——唔——”

话音刚落金曜汉就迫不及待地挤了进去。尽管已经做了充分的扩张和润滑，李垠尚还是忍不住痛呼一声。

但痛苦很快就被快感和汹涌而至的情潮淹没。李垠尚的身体像是打开了金曜汉的什么开关，让他一反平常小心翼翼的样子，每一次都顶进最深处，换来omega的一声声低吟。

“啊…曜汉哥——太深了…慢一点…”

金曜汉歪了歪头，听话地放慢了一点速度，驴唇不对马嘴地说了一句：

“垠尚尼抱抱。”

李垠尚在情欲的海洋里挣扎着抓住自家alpha这块唯一的浮木，没想到还要分心去安抚浮木的情绪和幼稚的请求，抬手顺着他汗湿的后脑勺一下一下地顺着毛，立刻收获了金曜汉一个有些孩子气的笑。

而与他清澈的眼神形成对比的是下身算不上温柔的动作和尺寸，信息素也愈发浓烈且富有侵略性。

“垠尚尼想要的，是这种安全感吗？”

是吗？

被填满的感觉吗？

李垠尚已经无力回答，只能小声呻吟着点了点头。与此同时，年上恋人的信息素铺天盖地地包裹住他。

虽然信息素并不是通过嗅觉来传达的，但西柚的苦涩竟让人有一种呛咳的错觉。

就像烈酒一样，炙热滚烫地烧过他全身每一个细胞。

易感期的alpha持久力惊人。在李垠尚第三次高潮时，金曜汉在他体内深处顶开了一条小缝，一股温热的液体兜头浇在了他的柱身上，让他忍不住发出一声舒服的谓叹。

“唔嗯——曜汉哥——”

剧痛迟于快感汹涌而至。李垠尚睁大了双眼，本能地退缩了一下，指甲抠进了alpha宽阔的肩膀。

这一下似乎唤醒了金曜汉。他强忍住冲回温软湿热的生殖腔的冲动，轻柔地吻了吻小孩儿的唇。

“我不进去。”

再抬头时眼神又变成了孩童般的澄澈，不谙世事的样子看得李垠尚脸红心跳。

怎么会有人在做这种事的时候也像个小男孩一样呢？

金曜汉深入浅出地抽插着，如他所说再也没碰过内里的腔口。十几次后就抽出来释放在两人的小腹间，同时搂过李垠尚的后脑勺对着腺体咬了下去。

扁平的兔牙让他费了不少力气才咬破了腺体上薄薄的皮肤，注入自己的信息素打了个临时标记。

两人交融的味道让他的意识逐渐回笼，喘息片刻便抱起李垠尚进了浴室。

“嗯......曜汉哥？”

小孩儿累得不行，迷迷糊糊地搂住了自家alpha的脖子。

太丢人了。

自己幼稚无赖的种种在金曜汉脑海中浮现出来。迟来的羞耻感涌上心头，只能强装镇定又心疼地亲了亲小孩儿下巴上的一颗小痣，犹豫着开口：

“我......”

李垠尚在他颈窝里蹭了蹭：

“哥好过分......哥的味道根本不是汽水吧。”

金曜汉愣了愣，笑了起来。

“嗯，是西柚起泡酒。”

他把小孩儿放进水温适宜的浴缸里，吻了吻他的发旋：

“我的错，不该把垠尚尼灌醉的。”

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha易感期还有好几天呢辛苦我们小尚哄孩子了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
